


Sugar, Sugar

by ifalltheyearwereplayingholidays



Series: Song Attacks [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry dancing, But seriously the whole thing is fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, I just did T-up for safe side reasons, M/M, POV Leonard Snart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 07:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13542276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifalltheyearwereplayingholidays/pseuds/ifalltheyearwereplayingholidays
Summary: Leonard comes home from a work week in Star City expecting to head right to bed but instead finds a dancing and singing Barry (who doesn't notice him) preparing a midnight snack in the kitchen.





	Sugar, Sugar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [accidentallyanodyne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentallyanodyne/gifts), [JealousMaude](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JealousMaude/gifts).



It was later than Leonard had been hoping, but earlier than expected when his feet finally found his doormat and his key the lock. Four minutes till 3:00 a.m. and nothing sounded better than dropping his clothes- at least his jacket and jeans, and sliding between his bed's cool sheets, behind his warm Barry, and finally closing his eyes and finally sleeping. It had been a long stretch of days.

Barry was asleep now, surely, Monday's work starting in almost exactly five hours.Which Barry would already be at by the time Len woke up, and by the time Barry was home, Leonard would be off to his own activities. Fuck busy schedules, working out of town, superhero side jobs and criminal graveyard shifts. But Len had tonight, so that would have to be enough for now. He'd wrap an arm around Barry's narrow waist, bury his nose in his soft hair, and relax for the first time in nine days, uncoincidentally the amount of time he'd been away from home and Barry, and instead shacked up in a safehouse in Star City.

But he had to make it to bed first. He turned the key, pocketed it, and opened the door. He had his whole night planned out beautifully, and it was only a twenty-four second long timeline. Which is why he was surprised to open the door and hear a song playing softly enough from the kitchen, and to see the room's light on too. He smiled when he heard Barry humming and mumbling along, and softly closed and locked the door behind him. He unlaced his boots and pulled them off, leaving them neat next to Barry's (upside-down, as they tended to be when he toed-slash-kicked them off) loafers. He reached to fix Barry's shoes, but ended up leaving them, chalking the decision it up to being warmed by the familiar if irritating sight.

Hardly more than three minutes to 3am, and Barry was standing in the kitchen in his boxers (his favorite pair), the freckles and moles on his back and arms standing out against his pale skin in the bright kitchen light, turned away from Leonard enough that he didn't see him, gnawing on a long, half-peeled carrot, and bobbing his head to “Sugar, Sugar” by The Archies. Len slipped his jacket off and dropped it quietly onto the table behind him, then leaned against it himself, content to enjoy the show for as long as he could.

Barry (still completely oblivious to the audience, Len was sure) was tearing lettuce in preparations for what Len made a guess was a sandwich in the making, judging by the mayo sitting out with a knife stabbed into it, and a plate with tomatoes sliced and lined semi-neatly on the edge. Carrot shavings were scattered near the sink, two inches at most from where Barry was _supposed_ to peel the carrot, very like the upside down loafers. Leonard was too happy to see such a familiar sight to even feel scornful, though, and could only accept that this here was the man he'd chosen to love. Barry always cleaned up once he was done eating anyways.

Barry had moved past head bobbing now, shaking his flop of hair side to side and pushing his shoulders and hips in rhythm to the song and using the carrot as a microphone.

“Aw, sugar! Doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doooo. Oh, honey, honey! Doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doooo….”

He did a little shoulder shake for the ‘doo’s and it was then that Len's tired brain informed him that he should definitely be videoing this. He pulled his phone from his pocket and started filming, pleased to capture the simplest air-guitaring he'd ever seen, a few bounces on the balls of Barry's feet, and more than enough (not that there could truly ever be enough) head bobbing and singing into a carrot that got shorter and shorter as the song went on. Leonard already knew what he would title this video: Barry Allen singing and playing the Carrot Crunch. Because yes, Barry Allen did loudly chew in time with every word The Archies sang.

Finally, when the last chorus round was about to start, Len turned the camera off and snuck up behind his unsuspecting partner. Leaning slightly to the left, so as not to be caught in the nose by an accidental head-slam, Len slowly snaked his arms around Barry's torso, more than satisfied with the dramatic yelp of surprise Barry let out. But in the matter of a second, Barry's arms were over his own, and Len pulled Barry against his chest and into a slower dance, that maybe was a simple enough swaying from side to side it didn't actually classify as a dance. He hooked his chin over Barry's shoulder as the music faded out, and smiled when Barry kissed his cheek.

“I missed you.”

“I missed you too. Thought you'd be asleep.”

“Got a Flash call at two, and felt peckish when I got home. I thought you were coming back tomorrow afternoon! I even have it marked on the Calendar.” Barry half-gestured to the Winter (Barry's purchase) calendar tacked to the wall.

He hummed. “Same here. But one of the boys on my crew actually came through on their end. Surprisingly but appreciated. And since I didn't have to do his job for him… here I am.”

“Hurrah for competency!” He raised a fist in mock-passion.

Hearing and seeing Cisco in everything that Barry had just done, Len worried maybe he'd been spending just a bit too much time as The Flash and in Star Labs in his absence.

When he voiced those concerns, though, Barry laughed. “Well what else was I supposed to do with you gone? This place was lonely without you grumbling over blueprints in a dark… villainous… skulky corner.”

Too tired to work out why that made him feel a flutter of pride in his chest, Leonard just kissed Barry's shoulder and relaxed more into their sway.

“I have to ask. How long were the you watching me?”

Now Leonard laughed. “Long enough to say a prayer for that poor carrot, and get a pretty good video.”

“A what?!” Barry twisted in his arms, almost fully facing him and looking scandalized. “Give me your phone, I want to see it.”

“If you swear to not delete it.”

“What if it's an accident?”

“Then I'll ‘accidentally’ tell Iris the whole story.”

Barry pouted and settled back into his original position; leaned his head back against Len's shoulder, and their cheeks were touching. Barry had some light stubble starting. “Iris already knows I do this.”

“Hnmm…. Julian Albert, then.”

“You wouldn't!”

“Not if you don't delete my video.”

Barry pretended to deliberate, and Len smiled. Did they really miss bickering and banter so much they'd just made up an issue to work through? “Swear you won't show the video to anyone else?”

“I swear, Barry.”

“On what?”

“On my sister's pinky fingers. The only people who get to see Barry Allen in his underwear,” he slipped a thumb under the band to snap the elastic, emphasizing his point. “are his doctors, for medical reasons of course, and me.”

Barry sighed and Len felt him smile. “I can settle for that.”

“I'm headed to bed. You gonna join me?”

Barry huffed a laugh. “Did my wiles please you?”

“Your _wiles_?”

“Yeah!” Barry pulled away from him and looked down, giving himself a once-over, and then quirked an eyebrow, running the back of his hand down from the side of his chest to his thigh, and deepened his voice comically. “My body.”

Leonard laughed, and it surprised him how loud it was. Did Barry know how _inaccurate_ that word was? Or did he just not care, and choose to use it for how the word sounded? Either way…. “Yes it did. But I need sleep right now; we can revisit your _wiles_ later.”

“Aye aye, Captain!”

A glower was met with an impish wink and a chaste kiss. “I'm gonna scarf this down, and I bet ten dollars I'll be back in bed before you're through the door.”

“I will not be taking you up on that, but I'll see you in four seconds.” He kissed Barry again, and at one minute past 3:00 a.m. he went on his merry way to wrap his arms around Barry (who would surely be waiting for him, body warm in contrast to the cool sheets) and sleep deeper than he had in nine days.

**Author's Note:**

> (Only one other chapter planned and that's just this scene written in Barry's POV.)
> 
> Many thanks to the fantastic JealousMaude for building this ridiculously fluffy Song Attacks world with me, and for betaing this fic so well! And thanks so much to Henry for giving me your fantastic song match that led to our making these Attacks!
> 
> And thanks to you for reading! <3
> 
> No idea how long this series will be. JealousMaude and I already have a handful of songs we want to eventually use, and honestly the list is growing! :D (JealousMaude has already published one of the actual song attacks! And it's adorable and I love it.)
> 
> It's well beyond likely this story is more than a little OOC. I'm aware of that, but the point for this particular series is FUN! :D That being said, I still Love constructive criticism and am grateful for it, if you see any opportunity for Better and want to let me know.
> 
> (My tumblr: snarty-snart-snart.tumblr.com)


End file.
